


Tear In My Heart

by Criminallikeyou



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, Scars, SlyPKC - Freeform, but no actual self-harm, if that even makes sense, its all a misunderstanding, soulmate injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminallikeyou/pseuds/Criminallikeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was concerned and Aleks thought he was an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic since Twilight was still popular so I'm sure this is shit but I keep getting inspiration so I figure why not. Also, just a warning, Slypkc won't be as prominent throughout this story as it is in the first chapter. Yes they will still be in it but are not the main focus. For some reason when I wrote this first chapter their back story wouldn't leave me alone.

James grew up hearing people bitch about soulmate injuries as they were pegged an inconvenience by the majority of the population and who could blame them. It was annoying at best getting a paper cut every time your boyfriend hastily flipped his textbook page or waking up to a sharp pain in your foot because your girlfriend stubbed her toe on the table in the hallway again. James still remembers having to listen to his mother for weeks complain after his dad fell off a ladder at work and broke his foot. Soul mate injuries, although still painful, aren’t nearly as bad as if you yourself actually have the injury.

  
James had been witness to this on more than one occasion with his best friend Seamus, too. Seamus’s soulmate, Eddie, was one the most energetic people he had met and in his nature to get pretty bruised up over it. Seamus raged over it quite a bit but everyone knew deep down he found it endearing.

  
James on the other hand didn’t really experience these problems with his soulmate. Yeah he found miscellaneous bruises that he knew didn’t belong to him from time to time but nothing worthy of pissing him off or keeping his attention for more than a couple seconds. Nothing until the scars on his wrists started to appear.

 

+

 

It started out with just one. James was sitting in his room one evening after dinner, playing some Minecraft with Eddie and Seamus. He was attempting to set down tracks to connect their two villages across the map when he felt a slight burning on his left wrist.

  
“Ow, motherfucker!” James yelps, dropping his controller out of shock.

  
“Did you drop hot coffee onto your lap again, dick bag?” Seamus questions with a taunting lit to his voice, causing Eddie to laugh.

  
“No, asshole, I didn’t. That was one fucking time and you know it was because Ein knocked into my desk when she was running around. But no, really, thanks for reminding me of the time I got third degree burns on my dick, I had forgotten already. Really though, I think my soulmate burned themselves or some shit. It fucking stings,” James grumbles while he picks his controller back up.

  
“Oh, boo-hoo. Your soulmate gets hurt once every two years, let me cry you a river. Try being Eddies soulmate for a week. I look like a fucking battered wife half the time,” Seamus says as his character on screen starts to chop down trees that are in the way, clearing a path for the tracks.

  
“Hey!” Eddie speaks up, pretending to be offended by his boyfriends statement.

  
“Well, maybe if you actually thought things through before doing them every once in awhile I wouldn’t have anything to bitch about,” Seamus says in his usual sarcastic tone.

  
“No, I think you’d still find something,” Eddie stage whispers. James knows that if they could see Seamus right now he’d be rolling his eyes.

  
He then childishly whines, “but baby boy, if not for my so called stupidity, we never would have found out we were soulmates and been sooo in love right now.” His character on screen then starts to chase Seamus’s, attempting to hit him with his diamond sword as Seamus runs from him farther into the woods.

 

+

 

Eddie and Seamus met a year ago when Eddie moved to Denver from Florida to live with his dad. The two shared a lab table in the only class they had together, second hour biology. They didn’t become instant friends or anything like that. The only reason Eddie was even sitting there was because he transferred when they were already two months into the school year, so it was the only table with one person left at it. He could have sat at one of the empty lab tables by himself if he so chose but that would have been more than dumb on his part if he ever wanted to catch up to where the class was at.

  
The first couple weeks went by normally. Seamus never talked to Eddie unless he had asked him a question first, which might have offended the Puerto Rican if he hadn’t noticed that Seamus didn’t talk to anyone in that class. He always answered Eddies questions though and let him borrow his notes so that he could catch up and that's what made Eddie decide that Seamus would be his first real friend at that school. He just had to find a way to convince Seamus of this fact.

  
Seamus himself didn’t think much of Eddie. He didn’t adamantly dislike him as much as he did others at their school but he didn’t exactly enjoy all of the questions and enthusiasm that came from him. He usually vibed better with people that were more quiet and pessimistic like himself.

  
So no one was more shocked than he was when one day in November, one month after Eddie had started attending their school, Eddie got super excited over getting a question right and bashed his knee into their lab table causing not only himself to groan in pain but also his table partner who was clutching the same knee cap. They paused when they realized what had just happened and stared at each other until Seamus groaned out, “Oh, fuck me,” and Eddie started to giggle happily. The rest fell into place from there.

 

+

 

“Eddie can you fucking stop before you kill me you piece of shit,” Seamus snaps as his character just barely misses being hit by Eddies sword. All he gets in response are giggles and another swipe.

  
“I think I’m going to get off for the night you guys. Mrs. Coleman gave me so much shit to get done, it’s practically abuse,” James says interrupting the couple's bickering.

  
“Okay, pissbaby. Make sure to ice your soulmates burn so that you don’t have to get it amputated,” Seamus says in the most exaggerated caring tone James has ever heard.

  
“Oh, har-har, asshole. Night, Sly,” James says already beginning to pull his books out of his bag.

  
“See you tomorrow, homie,” Eddie says as a goodbye and successfully kills Seamus’s character while he’s distracted by James signing off.

  
James logs out before he can hear Seamus start yelling at Eddie.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it only took eight months for a chapter that's way to short but here's chapter two.

James was having a bad day. It was a Monday, so the day was only destined to be mediocre at best, but it didn’t help that he woke up with a migraine and a bad taste in his mouth. He still decided to drag himself to school but ended up being late because it was January in Denver and he may have forgot to factor in the amount of time it would take him to clean the snow off his car. Then, later in second hour Mrs. Coleman decided that the stacks of homework she assigned every day is not enough so she also assigned a group project that he has to do with Spencer and Joe, the class clowns. Lastly, the cherry on top is where he is currently, when he walked into the cafeteria for lunch and was greeted with the site of Aleksandr Marchant, the Russian prick, sitting at his lunch table.

 

+

 

Aleks and James had an interesting history. Aleks moved to Denver from Russia with his parents in the fourth grade and they shared Mr. Burns class together. Aleks was annoying and James was angry making them natural enemies from the start.

They would fight over everything. If one answered two the other would say four. If one said the sky was blue the other would correct, “ Actually, it’s azure blue, you idiot.” This went on for years. It stopped around the time that they became high school freshmen and were gifted with a bigger school where it was less likely to see the other as often and a tad more maturity that you only get with age. There screaming matches and arguments turned to a well placed glare in the hallway every once in awhile.

 

+

 

James walked up to the table and sat next to Seamus like it was any other day. Not like his childhood enemy was sitting across from him or anything. Nope. Completely normal. So normal that Aleks and Eddie didn’t even notice him sit down, to absorbed in their conversation about their dogs. Which gives him the perfect opening to whisper in Seamus’ ear, “What. The. Fuck?”

Seamus looks at him boredly, as if a sin isn’t happening before his very eyes, and replies with, “Eddie made a friend this morning.”

“How could you let this happen?” James hisses back.

“What did you expect me to do? He met Aleks this morning and they hit it off. Something about them being “accent buddies” and that their dogs were going to be best friends. You know how Eddie is,” Seamus replies.

“He is actually satan,” James grumbles back causing Seamus to laugh.

“James, you haven’t talked to the dude since middle school. You still listened to Slipknot then. You still shopped at Hot Topic. People ch-”

“James! Have you met Aleks before?” Sly asks, seeming to just now notice James arrival and successfully interrupting their whisper argument.

“Yes, I’ve had the… pleasure before,” James says while meeting Aleks eyes and smirking mouth. His stupid smirking mouth. He knows what he’s doing and it makes James fists clench under the table.

“Aleks just got back from living with his grandparents and studying in Russia for a semester. Isn’t that so cool!” Eddie exclaims, looking at his new friend with admiration.

“It was pretty boring really. I stay in Russia with my grandparents every summer so it was pretty much just an extended version of that,” Aleks replies. The confidence in his voice makes James blood boil.

Aleks and Eddie go back to their conversation after that, with Seamus chiming in every once in awhile. James stays silent though and angrily shoves french fries into his mouth for the next seventeen minutes. He practically jumps up when the bell finally rings, happy to leave the pricks smirking face behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weresostarvin.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binge watched a bunch of old creatures videos the other day and somehow this happened. I had a lot of fun writing this.

“Psst.”

 

James had thought he was in the clear. It had been two days since what he had dubbed as the Table Invasion™ and he hadn’t seen much of the prick. Maybe a glimpse of his dumb smirk in the hallways but no up close encounters and certainly no exchanging of words.

 

“Psst.”

 

He found that his streak was over though when he had walked into his fourth hour that day to see Aleks himself occupying the third seat back in the very last row, which was of course the seat behind James’. He briefly wondered what would possess the other boy to even sit in that seat of every seat in the room. They were arguably the shittiest seats in the class, crammed against the window wall looking out to the parking lot and slightly separated from the other desks by a large aisle that lead to the door. Was fate fucking with him?

 

“Psst.”

 

When he had started to walk to his seat he caught eyes and exchanged a smile with a casual friend of his, Jordan, who was seated more towards the middle of the class and he remembered why he sat in the last row. The seats were assigned alphabetically by last name. His last name was Wilson. He was the last on the class list. They were a week and a half into the new semester (although Aleks had only been back for the half part of that, not that James was even paying attention or cared, honestly) so every desk in the room was filled and the teacher would have no choice but to put Aleks behind him. Fate crisis was averted.

 

“Psst.”

 

This time the annoying hiss that James had been ignoring was accompanied by jab right below his right shoulder blade.

 

“What the fuck do you want,” James whisper yells to the smirking boy behind him.

 

“Could I borrow a pencil?” Aleks asks.

 

“We’re literally almost half way through the period and you just now need a pencil?” James questions incredulous.

 

“Are you trying to stop me from getting an education, James? Is it because I’m foreign? What’s next, are you going to build a wall between our desks? Your prejudice is seriously stopping me from learning the language of your people.”

 

James whirls around in a huff so that he can see Aleks’ face and hisses, “ You’ve lived in America for at least seven years, Aleksandr. I know you speak english better than 75% of the idiots in this school who were born in this country. And this is fucking interior design class. We’re coloring in a color wheel. With colored pencils. Which the teacher provided every single student.”

 

“I still need to write my name on my paper, Jamsey,” Aleks replied in a sickly sweet voice.

 

“JUST USE THE COLORED PENCIL JESUS CHRIST, ALEKSANDR,” James cried as quietly as possible. At this point he was gripping the edge of Aleks desk so tightly with his left hand the tips of his fingers have begun to turn white.

 

“That would look so ugly, James. Not to mention irresponsible. What do you want the teacher to think that I’m-”

James cut Aleks off by tossing a mechanical pencil from his bag onto the other boys desk and saying, “ Just take the pencil and shut up before I kick your ass,” and turning around to finish the rest of his work before the end of the period.

 

James had actually started to convince himself that he had won until he heard, “ So earlier when you said the part about me being 75% smarter than the rest of the school-”

 

“I DID NOT SAY THAT.”

 

“Close enough. But I actually think that it’s higher than that because I know two languages and have lived in two different countries. So I’m actually probably smarter than, well, everyone in this school, except maybe Eddie. Aren’t you from Pennsylvania originally? I must be smarter than you then. God, where even is that? All I know about that place is that they have amish and furry’s so I don’t really know how you distinguish it from hell. No wonder you…”    

 

Aleks continued to chatter miscellaneously while James attempted to tune him out to the best of his abilities. He was glad for the anger management classes his mother had him take throughout late elementary school and early middle school. They were recommended after an accident involving a bully, insults directed at Seamus, and a well placed shove of said bully off the play gym during recess that resulted in some bruising and a couple of unfortunately placed fingers getting broken. By recommended he means the school board said he had to take them or find a new school district and his mother forced him to take them despite all of his protests. It was for the best though in the end. That was where he met and befriended Michael Jones who was still one of his friends to that day, despite their separate social circles, and it really helped out in moments like this. Moments where all he wanted to do was turn around and shove the prick out one of the windows next to them, or at least sock him in the mouth so he’d shut up for a minute. Why was Aleksandr Marchant so goddamn annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weresostarvin.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slyfoxhound added aleks to the “hot boys” chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the fastest I've updated a story ever. This chapter is a very different style from anything I've ever written before so let me know how you feel about it, even if it's negative. But honestly whats a hs au without a group chat.

_slyfoxhound added aleks to the “hot boys” chat_

_aleks is typing…_

aleks: why is your group chat called the hot boys lmao

_slyfoxhound is typing…_

slyfoxhound: because it’s truuu ;)

slyfoxhound: but also minecraft

slyfoxhound: we were mining

slyfoxhound: there was lava

slyfoxhound: and boys

slyfoxhound: you get the picture

_aleks is typing…_

aleks: yeah not really but w/e

_ssohpkc is typing…_

ssohpkc: typical eddie explanation

ssohpkc: says you get it

ssohpkc: no one fucking gets it

_slyfoxhound is typing…_

slyfoxhound: YOU KNOW YOU GET IT BABY BOY

slyfoxhound: don’t be a meanie :’(

_ssohpkc is typing…_

ssohpkc: :^)

_aleks is typing…_

aleks: what’s with the names?

_slyfoxhound is typing…_

slyfoxhound: gamertags :)

_“aleks” changed there name to “immortalhd”_

slyfoxhound: awesome dude i’ll add you

_ssohpkc is typing…_

ssohpkc: ditto

_slyfoxhound is typing…_

slyfoxhound: we can all play minecraft together :D

slyfoxhound: we have a treetopia

slyfoxhound: everyone made treehouses

slyfoxhound: isn’t that awesome?

_ssohpkc is typing…_

_immortalhd is typing…_

ssohpkc: way to hype it up eddie i’m sure he can’t wait lmao

immortalhd: yeah that sounds cool my dudes

_uberhaxornova is typing…_

uberhaxornova: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS

_immortalhd is typing…_

_ssohpkc is typing…_

_slyfoxhound is typing…_

immortalhd: hey jamsey ;)

slyfoxhound: aleks is gonna build a treehouse in our village james

slyfoxhound: we can all be hot boys

slyfoxhound: ohhh or he can live in china prime with me

ssohpkc: where have you even been

ssohpkc: it’s not like you have a life lmao

_uberhaxornova is typing…_

uberhaxornova: why are you here

uberhaxornova: @seamus @eddie why is he here

uberhaxornova: W H Y

_slyfoxhound is typing…_

slyfoxhound: i thought you would be happy you always talk about aleks. now you can talk to him :)

_ssohpkc is typing…_

_immortalhd is typing…_

ssohpkc: yeah james :^)

immortalhd: jamesy you talk about me? <3

_uberhaxornova is typing…_

uberhaxornova: NO I DO NOT

uberhaxornova: AND STOP CALLING ME THAT

_slyfoxhound is typing…_

slyfoxhound: the other day you said you were cold and wanted his sweet embrace to melt the bars over your heart

_ssohpkc is typing…_

_uberhaxornova is typing…_

ssohpkc: i’m not sure if that’s exactly how it went down eddie…

uberhaxornova: i said i wished the cold war was still going on so that the sweet immigration service would bar him from the country

_slyfoxhound is typing…_

_immortalhd is typing…_

slyfoxhound: well that’s not romantic at all james :(

immortalhd: I KNEW IT

immortalhd: YOU PREJUDICED RUSSOPHOBIA FUCK

immortalhd: i’m telling tumblr

immortalhd: i can see the school paper now “ james wilson or east highs own donald trump?”

_ssohpkc is typing…_

ssohpkc: but trump is pro putin

_immortalhd is typing…_

immortalhd: you know what i mean

immortalhd: he must be e x p o s e d

_slyfoxhound is typing…_

slyfoxhound: that was pretty mean homie

_uberhaxornova is typing…_

uberhaxornova: i fucking hate all of you

_uberhaxornova has left the “hot boys” chat_

_immortalhd is typing…_

immortalhd: :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weresostarvin.tumblr.com


End file.
